Falling To Pieces
by Intizk176
Summary: Setelah lulus dari SMA Seirin, Kagami Taiga kembali ke Amerika. Ia tak tahan berada di Jepang. Karena Aomine. Kagami Taiga menyukai Aomine, itulah alasan terbesar Kagami pindah ke Amerika. Namun setelah dua tahun dia meninggalkan Jepang sebuah e-mail datang kepadanya, memintanya untuk kembali, apakah Kagami akan kembali? #Authorgapintebikinsummary #Summaryganyambung RnR Pleasee :D
1. Scene 1 : Pathetic

DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei ; Cover Image doesn't belong to me ; This Story © Me :D (Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidaksengajaan : ). Terinspirasi dari lagu Here Without You - 3 Doors Down dan Breakeven - The Script :')

WARNING : OOC, Kata-kata tak senonoh nan absurd (?), Cerita gak jelas, lebay, Slash, Sho-ai, Yaoi, BL, atau apalah itu

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**.**

'**FALLING TO PIECES'**

**Scene 1 : Pathetic**

**Please enjoy :D**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua tahun.

Sudah dua tahun semenjak ia ⎼⎼⎼Kagami Taiga⎼⎼⎼ lulus dari SMA Seirin. Sudah dua tahun ia tak bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya dari klub basket SMA tersebut.

Sudah dua tahun Kagami Taiga kembali ke Amerika.

Mata crimson itu menatap layar komputernya, keningnya berkerut samar. Dibacanya lagi e-mail yang terbuka di layar komputernya.

xxxxXXxxxx

**From :** kuroko1tetsuya

**To :** kagamiredtiger

**Subject :** _Lama tak berjumpa_

_Kagami-kun apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa. Kau masih bermain basket di Amerika sana? Sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kita bermain basket bersama, tak terasa ya._

_Ya, mungkin sudah cukup basa-basinya. Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Tim basket Seirin akan mengadakan reuni dan juga merayakan sembuhnya Kiyoshi-senpai (karena semenjak ia sembuh kami belum sekali pun melakukan perayaan untuknya). Kami akan melakukannya Sabtu minggu depan. Aku harap Kagami-kun dapat datang, walau aku tahu jarak antar Jepang dan Amerika tidaklah dekat. Kami akan senang sekali jika kau bisa datang Kagami-kun._

xxxxXXxxxx

Kagami menghela nafasnya. E-mail tersebut berasal dari mantan rekan se-timnya dulu waktu masih SMA. Memang sih Kuroko selama ini selalu mengiriminya e-mail jika ada acara kumpul dengan tim basket Seirin yang dulu, namun ia tak pernah bisa memenuhinya karena sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan ⎼⎼⎼hey, jarak antara Jepang dan Amerika itu jauh, rasanya salah jika dia ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acara temu kangen lalu besoknya kembali ke Amerika. Lucu.

Namun saat ini Kagami sedang menjalani libur semester. Dan juga rasanya tidak enak, acara reuni ini digabungkan dengan perayaan kesembuhan Kiyoshi-senpai ⎼⎼⎼walaupun ia sudah sembuh sejak setahun yang lalu⎼⎼⎼, dan Kiyoshi-senpai merupakan mantan rekan setimnya, mereka pernah sama-sama berjuang memenangkan Winter Cup pertama dan paling berkesan dihidup Kagami.

Ya, Winter Cup yang paling berkesan dalam hidup Kagami. Karena saat Winter Cup itulah ia pertama kali mengalahkan Aomine. Karena saat Winter Cup itulah ia, Kagami Taiga, menyukai lelaki berkulit dim itu.

Kagami menyukai Aomine.

Kagami sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa ia menyukai lelaki berambut biru gelap itu. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah terpikat dengan gaya permainan basketnya dan juga mata biru gelapnya yang tajam dan serius saat ia memasuki 'Zone'. Dan, tanpa Kagami sadari, ia sudah terjebak oleh mata biru gelap itu.

Karena hal itulah Kagami kembali ke Amerika. Karena hal itulah Kagami selalu merasa ragu setiap kali ia ingin berkunjung ke Jepang. Karena Aomine. Sial, Kagami merasa seperti gadis SMA yang labil. Sebenarnya bukan karena ia menyukai Aomine lantas ia langsung pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Jepang. Kagami kembali ke Amerika karena takut tak bisa menahan perasaannya kepada Aomine. Padahal ia tahu Aomine tak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Karena…Aomine mencintai Kuroko.

Ironis memang. Disaat Kagami menyukai seseorang dengan setulus hatinya tetapi ternyata seseorang itu malah menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

Kagami benar-benar merasa menyedihkan.

.

.

TBC…maybe?

* * *

**A/N : Hello hello~ berjumpa lagi dengan sayaaa huahahahaha sudah lama gak update FFn, sekalinya update bikin fic baru dan meninggalkan fic lama HUAHAHAHAHA /Plek. Okeee, ini fic pertama ku di fandom KnB :D agak canggung, udah fic pertama genre-nya angst pulaaaa, aku ngga ahli bikin genre begituuuuu DDDX (trus kenapa lu bikin?) jadi mohon maaf apabila cerita tak berkenan m(_ _)m. Ini sebenarnya masih awal cerita sajaa, ngegantung banget lagi huehehe, sisa ceritanya masih tersimpan rapih di laptop tercinta ku~ Mungkin kalau banyak peminatnya saya akan upload kelanjutanyaa /duaaaak. Oke ini udah kepanjangan, so review pleaseee ;D jangan flame tapi yaaaa, yaaaa? /puppyeyes**


	2. Scene 2 : Mean

DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei ; Cover Image doesn't belong to me ; This Story © Me :D (Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidaksengajaan : ). Terinspirasi dari lagu Here Without You - 3 Doors Down dan Breakeven - The Script :')

WARNING : OOC, Kata-kata tak senonoh nan absurd (?), Cerita gak jelas, lebay, Slash, Sho-ai, Yaoi, BL, atau apalah itu

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

'**FALLING TO PIECES'**

**Scene 2 : Mean**

**Please enjoy :D**

**.**

**.**

Kagami melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara Tokyo yang cukup ramai. '_Aah… akhirnya aku kembali ke Tokyo…sudah lama sekali…_'. Kagami menaiki taksi kosong yang berada di luar bandara, setelah memberitahukan tujuannya Kagami membuka _handphone_-nya.

xxxxXXxxxx

**From :** kagamiredtiger

**To :** kuroko1tetsuya

**Subject :** _Aku akan datang_

Well, sorry _aku baru membalas E-mail mu sekarang. Aku sudah berada di Jepang, dan aku akan menghadiri acara reuni itu lagipula aku sedang dalam liburan semester. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan anggota Seirin yang lainnya. Tak sabar bertemu dengan kalian._

xxxxXXxxxx

_Send_. Kagami menatap handphonenya. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu untuk mendatangi acara reuni itu. '_Disana akan ada Kuroko…_' batinnya. Ia merasa bodoh, tentu saja di acara reuni itu ia akan bertemu dengan Kuroko. Kagami tidak membenci Kuroko, sungguh. Namun tetap saja rasanya berat bertemu dengan orang yang disukai oleh Aomine. _Handphone_ Kagami bergetar pelan. Ada E-mail masuk.

xxxxXXxxxx

**From :** kuroko1tetsuya

**To :** kagamiredtiger

**Subject :** Re : _Aku akan datang_

_Kau sudah berada di Jepang Kagami-kun? Ini benar-benar kabar gembira buatku. Aku akan memberi tahu anggota Seirin yang lain, aku yakin mereka pun akan senang mendengar kau datang. Aku juga benar-benar tak sabar bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain basket bersama, bagaimana kalau sebelum reuni kita bermain basket dahulu?_

xxxxXXxxxx

Kagami tersenyum getir melihat isi e-mail tersebut. _'Tak sabar untuk bertemu….?' _Kagami terkekeh kecil. Ia bohong. Saat pertama kali ia membalas e-mail Kuroko ia berbohong. Kagami ingin sekali mengulur waktu agar ia tak bertemu dengan Kuroko, atau lebih tepatnya ia sama sekali tak ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Kagami merasa ia telah berubah menjadi orang yang jahat.

.

.

Kagami menatap kosong langit-langit kamar hotelnya. _'Dua hari lagi hari Sabtu…'_ batinnya. Hari sabtu, artinya ia akan bertemu dengan Kuroko. Sebelumnya ia menolak ajakan Kuroko untuk bermain basket, ia beralasan bahwa dirinya masih sangat lelah dari perjalanan Amerika-Jepang dan juga dari kegiatan kuliahnya. _'Ia tak akan percaya itu…aku yakin Kuroko merasa aku menghindarinya…'_.

Sejujurnya, Kagami sudah berhenti bermain basket. Bukan karena Aomine, ia tidak mungkin berhenti dari olahraga yang sangat dicintainya itu hanya karena lelaki dim itu. Ia berhenti basket karena pada tahun pertama ia bermain basket dengan tim kuliahnya ia mengalami cedera. Cedera kaki, tak bisa disembuhkan, tetapi ia masih bisa bermain basket lagi namun tidak seperti sebelumnya. _Klise_. Ia takkan bisa melompat seperti dulu lagi. Padahal lompatan adalah kelebihan Kagami. Dunia Kagami hancur seketika saat itu, ia merasa depresi. Ia memilih berhenti basket dan fokus dengan kuliahnya. Kagami juga mempunyai dua pekerjaan paruh waktu, agar ia bisa melupakan tentang basket.

Dan sekarang Kagami merasa agak baikkan, walau ia tak seperti sebelumnya. Kagami sekarang lebih sering bersikap dingin dan dengan perlahan mulai mengacuhkan dunia sekitarnya.

Mungkin ini adalah hukuman untuknya. Karena kejadian itu, kejadian yang seumur hidupnya takkan pernah ia lupakan. Kejadian yang terjadi di tahun kedua mereka.

oOo

_"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa permainan basketmu semakin menurun dari hari ke hari?! Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan _passing _dengan benar!" bentak Kagami, matanya memandang tajam Kuroko yang terengah-engah sedang berlari mengambil bola yang bergulir keluar lapangan._

_ "Maaf Kagami-kun, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak enak badan. Lagipula aku sudah lelah karena kita sudah berlatih sejak tiga jam yang lalu, tanpa istirahat…" sahut Kuroko, ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya._

_ Kagami tak peduli, saat itu hatinya sedang kalut, bagaimana tidak, kemarin ia melihat Kuroko sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Aomine di Maji Burger, berdua. "Kau terlalu banyak alasan! Dari awal aku tahu kau memang lemah, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau sama sekali tak bisa berkembang! Kau memang tidak punya bakat dalam basket, tidak akan pernah, lebih baik kau berhenti! Tak ada gunanya kau latihan selama ini! Hanya buang-buang waktu saja!"_

_ Kagami melihatnya. Wajah terluka Kuroko yang menatap Kagami sedih. Bahkan Kagami yakin ia melihat genangan air disudut mata Kuroko. ___Kuroko sakit hati. Dia _melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya dengan asal dan berlari menuju _bench_, mengambil tas sekolahnya dan_⎼⎼⎼_tanpa mengganti bajunya_⎼⎼⎼ _berlari keluar dari _Gym. _Kapten dan pelatih yang melihat kejadian itu tak menyangka Kagami bisa berkata seperti tadi. Dan Kagami tak berusaha mengejar Kuroko, ia malah langsung pergi dari lapangan menuju ruang ganti. _

_oOo_

Sebenarnya saat itu Kagami sangat menyesali kata-katanya dan berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada Kuroko. Namun keesokan harinya Kuroko bersikap biasa saja padanya, seolah-olah hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi. Kagami tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf.

'_Ini memang benar-benar hukuman buatku…_' batin Kagami.

.

.

TBC Again...?

* * *

**A/N : Hiayoooo~ bertemu lagi dengan fic absurd iniii~ wkwkwkw Angst-nya gagal dapeeeeet ||Orz /nangisdipojokkan**

**Okee~ saya mau bales review duluuu :**

**ItsukaMei : Ini udah lanjuut :3 maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi anda (?) AoKaga bukan yaaaa? kita liat nanti dehhh XD /ditabok. Makasih udah revieeew :***

**Kagami Tania : AoKaga yaaa? mari kita liat nanti X3 /dilempar. Makasih buat reviewnyaaaa :3 /hug**

**Dreamy20 : cup cup cup, jangan nangis yaa? /ngasihsaputangan/ ayo yang semangat! (?). Ini udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnyaaaaa :3 *peyuk**

**...saya ga tahu mau berkata apa...yang saya tahu fic ini makin lama makin alaaaay, gyaaaaaah /gulingguling. Maaf ya kalo fic ini agak absurd aneh gitu hiks hiks TvT Dan ini gantung lagiii, aku seneng banget sih gantungin fic Orz /digantung. Seharusnya fic ini bergenre Angst/Alay, tapi karena ga ada ya sudahlaaah. Dan untuk update selanjutnya mungkin agak lama, soalnya mulai senin saya UTS DX Mohon doanya ya para readers /bow. Oke sekian dari sayaaa~ Jangan lupa review yaaa /puppyeyes/ and keep readiiiing~! :***


	3. Scene 3 : Wrecked

DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei ; Cover Image doesn't belong to me ; This Story © Me :D (Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidaksengajaan : )

WARNING : OOC, Typo, Kata-kata tak senonoh nan absurd (?), Cerita gak jelas, lebay, Slash, Sho-ai, Yaoi, BL, atau apalah itu

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**.**

'**FALLING TO PIECES'**

**Scene 3 : Wrecked**

**Please enjoy :D**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Kagami berjalan menuju ke salah satu restoran bergaya Jepang di Tokyo, tempat acara reuni klub basket Seirin diadakan. Sesampainya di restoran tersebut seorang pelayan wanita menunjukan ruangan yang tampaknya sudah disewa untuk acara reuni mereka. Setelah menunjukkan ruangan tersebut, pelayan wanita itu pamit, membiarkan Kagami berdiri di depan pintu geser yang tertutup rapat. '_Tarik nafas…kau bisa melakukan ini Taiga, toh hanya bertemu dengan teman semasa SMA mu, dan bersikap wajarlah pada Kuroko,'_. Perlahan ia membuka pintu geser dihadapannya.

POOOOOP!

"SELAMAT DATANG KAGAMIIIII!" _confetti_ berwarna-warni bertebaran. Kagami terkejut melihat keramaian di depannya. Dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya, mereka semua menyunggingkan senyum yang lebar.

Namun yang tak Kagami duga adalah _dia_ ada di sini. Matanya membulat sempurna menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu. Aomine Daiki. Dan juga anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lainnya berada di ruangan ini. Ini reuni klub basket SMA-nya kan? Kenapa ada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_?

"Sudah lama kami tak bertemu denganmu Kagami! Ahahahaha, kau pasti heran ya kenapa ada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ di sini?" Kiyoshi Teppei sudah berdiri di samping Kagami, ia menepukkan tangannya yang besar di bahu Kagami, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan dorongan pelan ia menyuruh Kagami untuk duduk di antara Kuroko dan Kise.

"Kami mendengar kau akan kembali-_ssu_! Jadi kami datang juga ke acara ini ehehehe, lagipula kita teman kan, Kagamicchi?" suara cempreng Kise terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

Kagami masih berusaha mempelajari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Entah mengapa saat ia melihat wajah Aomine kemampuannya untuk berpikir menurun. "Kuroko memberi tahu mereka bahwa kau kembali ke Jepang, dan Kise merengek ingin ikut acara ini jadi kami berpikir untuk mengundang yang lainnya juga, yaaah…seharusnya ini acara reuni kita sih, tapi semakin banyak orang semakin menyenangkan bukan?"

Kagami mengerti sekarang. Dilihatnya Kuroko tersenyum──tampak merasa bersalah──ke arahnya. Entah mengapa ia menyesal karena datang ke acara ini. Walaupun ruangan ini terbilang besar, Kagami merasa sesak. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Ia tak ingin bertemu Aomine. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah Aomine. "_It's…really been a while, _senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi…"Kagami memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. _'Aku harap wajahku tidak aneh…'_.

Tampaknya tak ada yang menyadari senyum paksa Kagami. Senyum mereka malah semakin lebar mendengar perkataan Kagami. "Kita juga sangat senang bertemu dengamu lagi, Kagami! Ayolah, baru dua tahun kita tak bertemu tapi sikapmu sangat formal sekali! Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang!" Pelatih⎼⎼⎼Aida Riko⎼⎼⎼ menyodorkan segelas minuman kepada Kagami.

Kagami tersenyum menerima uluran gelas itu, namun dengan segera Kise merebut gelas tersebut. "Jangan minum-_ssu_! Ayolah, ini hari pertama kita bertemu lagi tapi kita malah mabuk-mabukan, seharusnya kita melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan-_ssu_!". Aomine menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kise, dan terlihat bersemangat.

Kise memamerkan gigi putihnya, ia langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah bola basket. "Ayo kita bermain basket-_ssu_! Sudah lama kita tak bermain basket bersama, aku ingin tahu perkembangan kekuatanmu, Kagamicchi!" ucap Kise riang, model satu ini memang selalu berisik.

"Ya, tampaknya itu menyenangkan," Akashi mulai bersuara, manik merahnya berkilat tampak tertantang. Diikuti oleh anggukan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lainnya──kecuali Midorima. Mereka tampak menyetujui usulan Kise tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu, _nanodayo_. Jangan memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu. Lagi pula ini acara reuni Seirin bukan acara kita. Jangan mengacaukan acara mereka, _nanodayo_," cegah Midorima, setidaknya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya──dan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lainnya──merupakan tamu yang 'terpaksa' diundang, toh awalnya acara ini memang hanya diperuntukan untuk anggota klub basket Seirin.

"_…mouu…_perkataanmu…ada benarnya juga sih, Midorimacchi…" gumam Kise, pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja, setelah acara reuni ini kita bermain basket bersama. Ada lapangan basket tak jauh dari sini, kita bermain disitu. Yaaa, asalkan kalian tidak mabuk saja," Hyuuga nyengir menatap semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ah! Ide yang bagus, kapten Seirin! Kalau begitu aku akan minum jus saja-ssu~" Kise menyetujui perkataan Hyuuga, dan tampaknya semua orang yang mengikuti acara reuni itu pun setuju dengan usulan tersebut.

Kagami hanya bergeming mendengar usulan mantan kaptennya tersebut. Sudah ia duga acara reuni klub basket lamanya──ditambah anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_──ini akan berakhir di lapangan basket. Tapi ia sudah berhenti bermain basket. Ia tak mau menyentuh apalagi memainkan bola _orange_ itu lagi. Dan ia tak mau membuka luka masa lalu lagi.

Kagami mengambil gelas yang sebelumnya direbut oleh Kise, '_kalau aku mabuk, aku tak mungkin diajak bermain basket kan?' _menatap minumannya, Kagami menimbang-nimbang. Baru saja ia akan menegak cairan dalam gelas tersebut, lagi-lagi gelasnya direbut orang lain, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Woi, Bakagami! Kau berniat untuk mabuk-mabukan? Ayolah, itu bisa dilakukan di lain waktu, sudah lama aku tak bermain basket denganmu jadi jangan mengecewakanku!" suara Aomine. Ternyata yang mengambil gelas Kagami untuk kedua kalinya adalah Aomine.

Dengan kesal Kagami mengambil gelas lain yang terdapat di meja, tak peduli itu gelas siapa, dan langsung menegaknya──setelah yakin bahwa minuman itu beralkohol. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu melihatnya heran. "Jangan berisik, Aho. Lagipula aku tidak berminat bermain basket dengan kalian──lagi. Aku sudah berhenti bermain basket."

Hening.

Sial. Kagami keceplosan.

Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara, suasana ruangan itu benar-benar hening setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Kagami Taiga. Kagami Taiga si _Basketball freak _itu, berhenti bermain basket. Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka semua menatap Kagami tak percaya.

"Kau berhenti basket?! Yang benar saja, jangan bercanda!" Hyuuga yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan keras, wajahnya tampak syok. "Kau 'kan tak bisa hidup tanpa basket! Mana mungkin kau berhenti!"

"Kau serius Kagami-kun?" Kuroko bertanya takut-takut, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikkan. Namun karena ruangan yang sepi, semua orang dapat mendengarnya. Kagami mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko, ia meneguk minumannya sekali lagi, tanpa melirik ke arah Kuroko. "Kenapa…kau berhenti?".

Semuanya menanti jawaban Kagami, alasan logis mengapa ia yang seorang _basketball freak_ dapat berhenti dari olahraga tersebut. Bahkan Aomine pun terlihat sangat penasaran──dan apa itu? Sedikit kecewa?. Hal ini bukan yang diinginkan oleh Kagami. _'Sialan…kenapa aku bisa sampai keceplosan? Kau bodoh, Kagami!'_.

Tak nyaman. Sedih. Benci. Kesal. Sesak. Semuanya bercampur pada diri Kagami, ia tak suka saat semua mata temannya tertuju padanya. Apalagi kalau dia memberitahu mereka semua kalau alasannya berhenti basket karena──alasan _cliché_──cedera. Dia dapat membayangkan tatapan kasihan pada mata teman-temannya, kata-kata penghiburan, atau hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut nyeri.

"_Because I started to hate basket…_"

Bahkan suaranya sendiri terdengar dingin di telinga Kagami. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tampak berusaha mencerna apa yang Kagami ucapkan. Kagami tak bermaksud mengatakannya, sungguh. Ia tak mau merusak acara reuni ini karena keceplosan aku-sudah-berhenti-basket miliknya. Ia ingin bersenang-senang, ingin memperbaiki hubungan pertemanannya dengan Kuroko tapi semua rencananya gagal karena kehadiran _Kiseki no Sedai_──khususnya pria _dim_ satu-satunya dalam kelompok itu, karena membuat perasaannya tak menentu. _Shit_, ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke acara reuni ini.

Aura acara reuni tersebut langsung berubah seketika, tak menyenangkan. Mendesah pelan, Kagami menaruh gelasnya kembali ke meja "_I'm leaving…". _Kagami berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ia berjalan menuju pintu. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengejarnya, mereka semua masih tak percaya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kagami? Kenapa ia jadi begitu dingin? Kenapa ia berubah?

Aomine segera sadar dari keterpanaannya. Dia segera berlari mengejar Kagami yang sudah lumayan jauh dari restoran, tanpa ia sadari Kuroko mengikuti dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Woi, Bakagami!"

Kagami menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, ia merutuk dalam hati melihat Aomine berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tampang masam. Dari semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut kenapa harus Aomine yang mengejarnya? Dan lihat, Kuroko berada di belakang Aomine. Kepala Kagami semakin sakit. "Apa?" balas Kagami, ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Memandang Aomine di depannya, jantungnya berdetak keras. Sial.

"Bermain basketlah denganku, kau bilang kau membenci basket tapi kau masih bisa bermain kan? Hanya sekali saja…" ajak Aomine.

"Kenapa aku harus bermain basket denganmu? Untuk melihat seberapa kuatnya dirimu? Dan aku akan merasa bersemangat lagi bermain basket? Jangan bercanda, aku tidak sepertimu."

Kuroko yakin, Kagami yang didepannya bukanlah Kagami yang dia kenal. Matanya kosong dan dingin. Perkataanya bernada sinis. Tak ada kehangatan yang dipancarkannya seperti dulu, saat Kagami masih menjadi cahaya-nya.

"Ap⎼⎼kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau mengejekku, hah?!" Aomine terlihat emosi sedangkan Kagami hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lelaki berambut biru tua itu. Bukan, dia tak tersenyum, lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku tak mengejekmu. Hanya saja tampaknya kau lebih sensitif dari yang kukira. Jika kau ingin bermain basket ajak saja orang lain, seperti orang dibelakangmu misalnya. Aku tak berminat."

Aomine menoleh, ia kaget menyadari keberadaan Kuroko dibelakangnya. Kuroko menatap Aomine, matanya bersinar sedih melihat perubahan Kagami. Dan Aomine tak tahan melihat Kuroko yang seperti itu. "Aku⎼⎼"

"Kalian bisa bermain basket bersama. Kembali menjadi cahaya dan bayangan. Menjadi teman. Atau mungkin lebih? Kalian bisa bermain di ranjang dengan penuh cinta. _How romantic…_" Kagami memotong perkataan Aomine, ia mengeratkan genggaman tanganya saat mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

BUUUUKKKK!

Kagami tersungkur, ia merasakan sakit di pipi kanannya dan merasakan ada darah yang mengalir dari sudut kanan bibirnya. Aomine memukulnya. Tentu saja, karena perkataanya melukai hati Kuroko. Dan Aomine tak ingin melihat Kuroko yang terluka. Ia mencintainya, ingat? Kagami meludahkan darah yang terkumpul dalam mulutnya. Sakit.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau brengsek!" Aomine siap memukul Kagami lagi, namun tangan Kuroko menahannya.

"Cukup, Aomine-kun," Aomine mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Kuroko langsung berbalik ke arah Kagami, tangannya terulur untuk membantu Kagami. "Kagami-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

SLAAP!

"Tak perlu bersikap baik padaku, Kuroko," Kagami menepis tangan Kuroko. Ia berdiri dengan terhuyung. "Karena kau bersikap baik padaku, aku jadi susah⎼⎼setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Padahal lebih baik jika kau meneriakiku, membentakku, memukulku, menamparku, menghancurkanku…"

Kuroko membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun melihat Kagami tersenyum ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. "Ahahah…tapi yang terakhir tampaknya tak perlu…karena aku sudah hancur…" Kagami mundur perlahan, sebutir air mata jatuh dipipinya yang lebam.

"Aku kehilangan semuanya…basket dan…Aomine⎼⎼tapi aku memang tak pernah memilikinya…ahahah…" Kagami tersenyum pahit ke arah Aomine yang menatapnya terkejut, ia menyangka ia salah dengar. "Dan kau memiliki semuanya Kuroko…basket, Aomine, teman-teman yang lain juga, kau memiliki semuanya dan aku kehilangan semuanya…"

Senyum Kagami luntur, air matanya turun dengan perlahan. Ia mundur selangkah lagi, "kau ingin tau kenapa aku berhenti basket 'kan? Kakiku mengalami cedera, tak bisa disembuhkan. Aku takkan bisa melompat lagi, _cliché_…" Kuroko dan Aomine terpaku mendengar pernyataan Kagami, apa yang mereka kira ternyata benar. "_See? I'm wrecked…"_

Kagami benar-benar merasa hancur sekarang. Hatinya, jiwanya, dan tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia ingin mati.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnya update juga fic ini setelah setaun lebih(mungkin?) cerita ini terbengkalai ahahaha /ditendangreaders. Maap sebesar besar besarnyaa saya updatenya lama banget, sibuk sama kuliah dan yang lebih menghambat cerita ini yaitu LAPTOP SAYA RUSAAAK! /curcol/ dan data fic ini ada di laptop itu jadi gak lanjut-lanjut sampai akhirnya hardisk laptop saya diambil wkwkwk laptop saya sudah tak ada harapan soalnya (?). Dan episod ini kok words nya membludak banget yaaa /nangees/ anggep aja kompensasi karena saya lama ngga apdet :9. Di episod ini udah tercium hawa hawa sinetron, Kagami nya melankolis banget yaampun wkwkw dan bertele-tele pulaaa~ tapi biarlah~/dirajam. Dan genre fic ini saya gantii wkwkw Oke selesai racauan ngga penting saya ini, terima kasih buat para reader yang telah me-review (maap ngga bisa bales satu-satu TvT) dan favorite kan fic iniii. TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAK /ketjupmesrasatusatu. Dan saya ngga yakin kapan saya bisa update fic ini lagi TvT **

**Okee~ review please and keep reading /wink**


End file.
